An Uninteresting Girl's View
by The Bunny Empress
Summary: An average girl's thoughts towards the Straw Hats. Her life isn't particularly interesting, but, everyone has their own unique mindset... especially one who has reincarnated. [The reincarnated thing just... happened. It doesn't really have a major influence on the story-line.] *Up for Adoption*


**A random plot bunny...**

 **I wanted a story of the thoughts of a character who would never meet the Straw Hats, but would follow their tale. The focus isn't supposed to be her, but the crew... oh well.**

* * *

I started dreaming when I was five years old. Or rather, I was five when I began to understand what my dreams were telling me. I had reincarnated.

I was born to a small village on a small island on the Grand Line. Some people from the four seas might think that I would grow up in a chaotic environment. However, our location in the world didn't affect our lifestyle. I grew up normally, the same way that the people in the four seas did. In fact, the only strange thing in my life during my childhood was the fact that I reincarnated.

Even in my previous life, I was pretty normal by that world's standards. I had a loving family who wasn't wasn't perfect, but was perfect enough. I grew up with a small group of friends and went to school in an average high-school. That's as far as I currently remember, but I'll receive more as I age in this life.

The only thing my first life influenced was my desire to travel—well, there's also my sense of hygiene, but that's a whole different topic. After all, this is a different world. I want to see the differences in the natural world. I want to see the different types of people. I want to know how this world functions.

And so I traveled.

I set off when I was sixteen. With a tall stature and a flat figure, I disguised as a boy. Even in this world, travelling alone as a woman is dangerous. I learned how to fire a gun and use a sword before I set off. Of course, I quickly realized how weak I was. These weapons were nothing in my hands against the Devil Fruit Users who seemed to pop up like weeds. If I wanted to continue travelling, I had two options. One was to hire people who were experts in their trade. The other was to train myself.

Another one of the things my previous life bestowed upon me was independence. Everyone lived for themselves. One can ask for help, but everyone has their own lives to lead.

And so I trained myself.

It was hard work looking for a master, but I finally found one who was proficient enough to teach me a style that incorporated both guns and swords. I was scared of fighting close distance, so I used a gun. The sword—which I switched for an easier-to-carry dagger—was just for emergencies. It took two years for me to be able to travel again. But, once my training was over, I was excited to start again.

And so I left.

That was a few months ago. Today, I am stuck on an island with particularly bad weather at sea. The island itself is sunny. The captain of the ship I'm on tells me that the storm will take a few weeks to clear.

With a smile, I decide to wander the town. I hadn't planned to stop here; instead, I was on my way to East Blue. That is the sea called the weakest and calmest sea. However, it's nice to have unexpected events. That's what makes travelling exciting.

And that's when I notice the wanted posters... and the newspapers... and all the people gossiping around. It seems that an interesting from the Weakest Sea has appeared.

A boy who successfully defeated one of the seven warlords? Impressive.

The impact of this towards us normal people? Please... just give me a break. Pirates are going to get cocky and more violent. The World Government will spend more resources focusing on the new rampaging pirates than taking care of the already existing ones.

And I heard that the crew threatened the royal family of Alabasta? Just despicable. I used to have elderly neighbors from Alabasta and they would regale me with all the benevolent tales of the King and his family. One of my more minor goals is to go meet these people one day... even if it's from afar.

Well, the wanted poster seems very misleading. All I see is a carefree kid smiling at the camera. I like to trust my instincts. Maybe there's something held back. I, of all people, know just how much the media hides from you. After all, the world I come from capitalizes on false information, right?

* * *

 **How was it? Rate it 1 - 10, 1 being the worst, 10 being the best!**

 **And um... anyone willing to adopt?**


End file.
